Adventure of a Lifetime
by DarkGingka14
Summary: When a girl's family is kidnapped and she appears in Kadic Academy, Odd suddenly has to leave Kadic. Why is he leaving? What's his connection to the girl? Is there a dark secret in Odd's past that the gang know nothing about?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run

A/N: Here's the first chapter on my new story. I'm still working on Falling for Your Enemy; it's just that I've decided to put it on hold for a little while. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

A black car stops in front of a house. A man who's inside the house looked out and saw the black car in the driveway. The man turns away from the window and looks at a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, and a girl with long brown hair and the same eye color as the woman.

"They here," The man said. The woman and the girl were shocked.

"They couldn't have found out already," the woman said.

The man nodded his head sadly, "I'm afraid so. Three years of keeping it a secret and they finally found out."

"What do we do, Mom, Dad?" the girl asked.

"Theirs is nothing we can do," The father said, "but there is something you can do."

"Me?" The girl asked.

"Run," the father stated, "run and find him. Make sure he doesn't fall into their hands."

"What about you?" The girl asked.

"We'll stay," the woman stated.

"I can't leave you here!" the girl shouted, "They'll kill you!"

"I doubt it," the father said, "no doubt that they'll use us as a bargaining chip to get to him."

"You need to run, Rose." The mother said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Run now."

"But I can't leave you!" Rose shouted.

"Listen, Rose!" the father shouted, "you're the only one that can protect him now. We've try protecting for three years and now they found out. It's up to you to make sure that they don't get him." Rose nodded.

"Go out through the back door and run. Go to Kadic Academy. That's where you'll find him." The mother said.

"You can do this, Rose," the father said, "I believe in you." Rose nodded. A knock was heard on the door.

"Run," The Father said.

"Be careful, Dad," Rose said. The father nodded and Rose ran out the back door, hopped the fence in the backyard and ran towards Kadic Academy, Hoping that her parents are going to be fine. The father opened the door and two men in black suits with sunglasses were there. Another man walked up to him. He was wearing a black suit as well, but he wasn't wearing any sunglasses. His eyes were black and cold. He greeted them with a not-so-friendly smile.

"Tommy, Marie, it's so good to see you again," the man said.

"Too bad, I can't say the same to you, Dennis." Tommy said, "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing special," The man said, "I just thought that it would be so kind of you to tell me where my project his, hm?

"He's not your project," Marie said, "And we'll never tell you where he is."

"Too bad," Dennis said, shaking his head, "now."

The two men took out their Tasers and shock Tommy and Marie, knocking them out. Dennis looked pleased, until he found out that something was missing. "Look for the girl." The men nodded and searched the house for her. When they were done they found that no one was here. Dennis looked angry, but then he smiled evilly. "No matter. We'll find the girl and she'll lead us to our project, but for now take them away." The men nodded and pick up Marie and Tommy and dragged him out of the house. Dennis took out something out of his pocket and threw it on the couch. "A little something incase our friend comes back." With that he left the house. Meanwhile, Rose was still running towards Kadic Academy.

'Please be okay, please be okay,' She thought.

A/N: A lot of suspense going on there. Who's the project? And who's the one that the family are trying to protect? It'll be revealed in the next chapter. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

A/N: 2nd chapter is up. Sorry for the mistakes I made in the first one. I was tired when I wrote it and didn't notice until I read it. Thanks for letting me know and again, my bad. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Odd and Ulrich was in their dorm. Odd was getting ready for breakfast and Ulrich; well he was still sleeping until Odd woke him up by yelling out that Yumi is going out with William. Now Ulrich is up and is currently glaring at Odd.

"I'm heading down to breakfast," Odd announced, walking out the door.

"Don't eat all the food before we get there," Ulrich called out.

"Ha-ha, you're funny, not," Odd said, walking away. He was walking to the cafeteria in the courtyard, until something caught his eye. It was a girl, and it looks like she's going to pass out at any second. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a green shirt that comes off the left shoulder and tight blue jeans. Odd looked at the girl with confusion, then his eyes widen with realization, as if he knew the girl or something.

"Hey," Odd called out, running to the girl.

The girl looked up at the voice calling her and smiled, 'I…found him…at last', she thought before passing out.

Odd had managed to catch her before she hit the pavement. He looked at her with wide eyes. 'What's she doing here? She couldn't be here unless… oh no!' Odd thought.

"Odd!" A voice called out. Odd turned and saw Ulrich and the others, "What's going on? And who is she?" Ulrich asked.

"Doesn't matter," Odd said, picking the girl up and carrying her, bridal style. "I need to get her to the infirmary,"

"Wait, Odd," Yumi called out, making Odd turn to her, "Do you know this girl or something?"

"I said it doesn't matter," Odd said, "I'm taking her to the infirmary. You coming or not?" He walked away. The other's looked shocked for a moment, and then hurried up to catch up to their purple-loving friend.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Odd set her down on the bed, and watched her with great intensity. The others looked at Odd and wondered what the hell is going on.

"Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah?" Odd said, not looking away from the girl.

"Do you know something that we don't know?" Jeremy asked.

"None of your business," Odd said. (A/N: Odd is going to be a little out of character in this part. You've been warned.)

"What do you mean it's none of our business? We're supposed to be your friends, right?" Aelita asked.

"So?" Odd said

"So, you can't hide something from us," Ulrich said.

"Watch me," Odd said.

The nurse walked in and said, "Okay you should head on to class now."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Odd asked, turning to the nurse, "it's really important that I be her when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry, Odd," the nurse said, shaking her head, "you need to head on to the class."

"Please," Odd said, "it's really important."

The nurse sighed and said, "Okay, you can stay, but once she wakes up, you let me know, okay?" Odd nodded.

The nurse turned to the others, "you get to class now," The others nodded and walked away. Ulrich took one last glance at Odd, who was staring at the girl again, and walked away.

A/N: it's over. Bet you know who the girl is, huh? And I bet you also know what Odd meant when he found her too, huh? If you don't, read the first chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awaken

A/N: 3rd chapter is here. I'm surprised none of you figured it out. And you were Close too. No matter, let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich were in Mrs. Hertz's class, listening to whatever she has to say. Ulrich, however, wasn't listening because he was too busy worrying about his friend, Odd. What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? As soon as he saw that girl, he was acting different.

"Ulrich!" A voice yelled to him, cutting off his thoughts. Ulrich looked up and saw that Mrs. Hertz was looking at him with a not-so-happy look on her face. "Were you paying attention to anything I said?" she asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Hertz said in a disbelieving tone, "Then can you tell me what a Pathogen is?"

"Uh, a virus?" Ulrich guessed.

"No, and if you were paying attention you would of known. Now as I was saying," Mrs. Hertz said. (A/N: I know what a Pathogen is; I just don't feel like explaining what it is.)

"You're worried about Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich nodded.

"We are too," Aelita said.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Jeremy said, "as soon as he saw that girl, he acted different,"

"That's what I thought," Ulrich said.

"You think he knows her from somewhere?" Aelita asked.

"Probably," Jeremy said. With that, they continued listening to whatever Mrs. Hertz was blabbering on about.

Meanwhile, Odd was waiting for the girl to wake up in the infirmary.

'Thank god she got away,' Odd thought, 'I would've gone on a rampage if the caught her.'

A moan was heard and Odd looked up and saw the girl open her eyes.

"Rose!" Odd said, running to her, "You're awake!"

"Odd!" Rose said, hugging him, "I found you. Thank god I found you."

"Rose, what's wrong?" Odd asked, "What happened?"

Rose looked down and she looked like she was about to cry, "They… they took them Odd. Mom and Dad. They took them.

"You mean," Odd asked.

"The Black Talons, Odd," Rose said, nodding sadly, "They took Mom and Dad," (A/N: That's the name of the organization I made up)

Odd walked to the wall and punched it, surprisingly leaving a hole in it, "Why? Why did they have to take them?" He asked angrily.

"They're after you Odd," Rose said, "You are their project, after all," (A/N: Surprise!)

"No!" Odd shouted angrily, "I'm not their project. I am not some lab rat they can experiment on!"

Rose walked over to Odd and put her hand on Odd's shoulder, "Yeah, I know, Odd," She said, "You been through a lot when we first met,"

Odd turned to face her, "You were the one that brought my human side back," he said, "I remember it like it was yesterday,"

_Flashback- 6 years ago _(A/N: Didn't see that coming did you?)

_A man and a woman ran inside the house, carrying an 8 year old boy with them. The boy had spikey, blond hair with a purple spot on it. He also had purple markings on his arms, legs, and face. He also had cat ears on his head, a tail, and claws. When he opens his mouth, you can see fangs instead of regular teeth. He was wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts that stops at his ankles. The boy was sound asleep. The man, who was carrying the boy, set him carefully on the couch. A girl that is the same age as the boy walked in, wearing green pajamas. She has long, brown hair and blue eyes._

"_Mom, who is he?" She asked, when she noticed the boy._

"_Someone we rescued," The mother said._

"_He's going to be staying with us for a little while," the father said. The girl smiled widely at the thought of having a new friend. The boy wakes up and as soon as he notices the family, he hissed at them like a cat. The family backed away from him._

"_It's okay," The mother said, putting her hands up, trying to show him that they mean no harm, "we're the ones who saved you," the boy cocked his head to the side a little, as if he was wondering whether if he could trust him or not._

"_We won't hurt you," the mother said, "I am Marie. This is my husband, Tommy. And my daughter, Rose,"_

_Rose took one step closer to the boy. He hissed at her, as if saying 'stay back.'_

"_It's okay," Rose said, "I won't hurt you, you just have to trust me," She took another step forward. This time the boy did not hiss at her, nor did anything. When she thought it was safe, she walked up to him and scratched behind his ear. The boy relaxed and purred at the motion. Rose smiled and scratched behind his other ear. The boy closed his eyes and laid his head on his shoulder, showing that he trusts her._

_Rose turned to her parents, "What's his name?" she asked._

"_We don't know," Marie said._

"_Can I name him," Rose asked them._

"_Only until we find out his real name," Tommy said._

_Rose looked at the boy, who was asleep, purring on her shoulder, "I think I'll call him, Odd," Rose smiled at her parents, who looked at her with confusion._

_End flashback_

"That was the one thing I'll never forget," Odd said. Rose looked at him, smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Me neither," She whispered, as Odd hugged her back.

A/N: That's it. Tell me what you think of Odd and Rose's past. Is it good or bad? Review and I'll know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leaving

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyway there will be more info about Odd and Rose's past and the objective of the project will be revealed soon. And Rose was not experimented on. Only Odd was. Also, there is a name for the project, it just won't be revealed until the next chapter or later, depends on how the story is going. I'm done now. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"So what are we going to do, Odd?" Rose asked. (A/N: they're still in the infirmary, just to let you know.)

"About what?" Odd asked.

"My parents, Odd. What are we going to do to save them?" Rose said.

"We rescue them," Odd shrugged.

"We can't just go into their base, Odd, They'll kill us!" Rose exclaimed.

"One, they won't kill us because they need me alive and they're probably going to use you to get to me. And two, we're not just going to walk into their base right away, we need a plan first." Odd pointed out.

"You got one?" Rose asked.

"We need to go back to your house," Odd said.

"What!" Rose shouted, "Have you lost your mind? What if it's a trap?"

"Don't worry," Odd assured, "if I know Dennis, he'll probably leave us a message or something,"

"That's why we can't go back," Rose said, "if it's a trap, we can't risk it."

Odd put a hand on her shoulder, "Rose, relax," Odd said, "It'll be alright, I promise."

Rose sighed, "I don't even know why you're my best friend," she smiled.

"Because I'm the best, that's why," Odd grinned and Rose giggled.

"Come on, it's almost lunchtime, and I bet you're hungry from all that running," Odd said, moving towards the door.

"Is that all you think about, food?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"No, I think about other things that I'll probably not tell you," Odd said. Rose laughed and headed off to the cafeteria with Odd.

The lunch bell rung and the gang were heading to the cafeteria. When they arrived, they spotted Odd and Rose at their table, eating lunch.

"Odd!" Ulrich called.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Odd asked and Rose giggled.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Rose, Odd's old friend," Rose said, "And you are?"

"Ulrich."

"Jeremy."

"Aelita."

"Yumi."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said.

"So how long you and Odd have been friends?" Ulrich asked.

"Six years, we met when we were eight. We're fourteen now." Rose said.

"How did you meet?" Jeremy asked.

Odd and Rose looked at each other nervously, "we met by our parents, who introduced us," Rose lied.

"Interesting," Jeremy said.

"Well, look who it is here," A voice said.

"Oh no," Yumi said.

"What's wrong?"

"You're about to have your first Sissi attack," Aelita said.

"We have a new student, huh?" Sissi said as she walked up to them with Nicholas and Herb at her side.

"She's not new, Sissi, she's just visiting. Now leave her alone," Odd said.

"She's not here to visit Ulrich, is she?" Sissi glared at Rose.

"No, I just met the guy," Rose said, "I'm visiting my friend here, Odd." She put her arm around his shoulder.

"Odd had a girlfriend? Who knew?" Sissi smirked when Odd and Rose blushed.

"Sissi, will you get out of here," Ulrich asked.

"Leave Odd and Rose alone. Besides, you're no better than them, anyway," Aelita said.

Sissi 'hmphed 'and walked away with Herb and Nicholas following.

"What a snob," Rose said in a disgusted tone.

"You don't know the half of it," Odd said and they both laugh.

Classes are over and Odd and Rose were chatting in his and Ulrich's room.

"So when do we leave?" Rose asked.

"Midnight," Odd said,

"Why Midnight?" Rose asked.

"Because there will be no one around. It'll be easier to sneak out," Odd said.

"True," Rose said.

"We'll pack up and be ready to leave," Odd said.

"We? I don't have anything to pack," Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Odd said with a smirk, "you're helping me,"

"great," Rose muttered sarcastically.

Meanwhile Ulrich overheard the whole thing, "Leaving?"

In Jeremy's room Ulrich told the others what he heard.

"Leaving?" Aelita asked, "but why?"

"I don't know. They didn't say." Ulrich said.

"I wonder why they're leaving," Yumi said.

"Maybe it has something to do with their families," Aelita said.

"If it has something to do with their families, their parents would pick them up," Jeremy said," They wouldn't have to sneak out, especially at Midnight. Something else might be going here and I think Odd and Rose are involved."

"What could they be involved in?" Yumi asked.

"Something bad?" Ulrich guessed.

"Could be," Jeremy said, "Maybe something happened in their past, or something might happened to their families."

"What could've happened," Yumi asked.

"Not sure," Jeremy said, "But I noticed that when she came here she looked like she was running from something."

"What could she be running from," Aelita asked.

"The only logical answer is that some people kidnapped her family and she escaped.

"What!" Aelita shouted, "that's terrible! Who could do such a thing?"

"People who have a grudge against them," Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why would Rose come here though," Yumi wondered. "she could've gone to the police and tell them. Why come here,"

"Wait," Ulrich said, "Didn't she say that her and Odd were friends for six years?"

"Yes," Yumi said.

"She could've came here for Odd. Maybe she thinks that Odd could help her with something." Ulrich said.

"With what?" Yumi asked.

"Not sure," Ulrich shrugged.

"Let's ask them by the time they leave," Jeremy said and the others nodded.

At Midnight, Odd was walking to the gate where Rose was waiting for him.

"About time," She said.

"I said that I would be here at midnight," Odd said, "How long you were here?"

"15 Minutes," Rose said. Odd raised an eyebrow, "What? I got tired of waiting in Aelita's dorm. (A/N: Aelita offered Rose to stay in her dorm, 'nuff said.)

"Come on let's get going." Odd said.

"Odd!" A voice shouted. Odd and Rose turned to see the rest of the gang running to them. "Wait up," Ulrich said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Odd asked, shocked.

"We're coming with you, of course," Ulrich said with a grin.

"How did you know we were leaving?" Rose asked.

"Ulrich overheard your conversation and told us. We're coming with you." Jeremy said.

"You guys don't have to come," Odd said. "It doesn't involves you."

"If it involves you, involves all of us." Aelita said.

"We're your friends, Odd. We won't let you go through this alone," Jeremy said.

"Where's Yumi, then?" Odd asked.

"Right here," Yumi said, appearing behind him, "had to make sure my brother was asleep."

"You sure you wanna come," Odd said, "Because once we leave, there's no turning back."

"Absolutely," Ulrich said.

"And you can explain to us what's happening on the way," Jeremy said.

"I'll explain once we get there, but for now we need to leave," Odd said.

With that, they walked off to an adventure of a lifetime.

A/N: That's it. The adventure begins in the next chapter. So stay tuned and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Story of the past.

A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in SO long. I just wasn't able to get on the computer lately. So to make it up to you, I decided to update this story, since I kept you waiting with this story longer than the other one. Oh by the way, I'm working a new story. I'll update it as soon as I finish the others. I'm not telling you what it's about or the title, it's a surprise. Anyway let's start the chapter now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Odd, Rose, and the gang made it Rose's house with no trouble.

"So tell me again why are we stopping at your house again?" Ulrich said putting his stuff down.

"Because we need to rest up a bit, it's like 2:00 in the morning," Rose said.

"She's right, we need to sleep." Jeremy said.

"Anywhere we can sleep?" Yumi asked.

"There's the guest room, my room, my parents' room and the couch. My parents' room is off limits, though," Rose said.

"I'll take the guest room," Ulrich said.

"Same here," Yumi said.

"I'll take your room." Jeremy said.

"Me too," Aelita said.

"Can I take the couch?" Odd asked.

"You can sleep in my parents' room with me if you want," Rose offered.

"Wait, I thought you said your parents' room was off limits." Ulrich said

"It is," Rose smirked, "Off limits to anyone except me and Odd." Everyone groaned except Odd and Rose, who snickered.

Meanwhile Odd and Rose are getting ready for bed. Odd was in the room changing and Rose was in the bathroom. Once Odd had been changed into his pajamas, Rose came out wearing a green tank top and black and green sweat pants. They both hopped into bed and turn the lights off.

"Good night," Odd said.

"Good night," Rose said sadly.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Odd asked.

"It's just that I miss my parents so much," Rose said, "I hope they'll be okay."

"It's all right," Odd said, hugging Rose, "We'll get them back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Odd," Rose said, smiling.

"I wouldn't make them if I couldn't keep it," Odd said, smiling as well.

Rose snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Odd stayed up and looked at the ceiling, "I promise I'll get them back, Rose. And put an end to the Black Talons once and for all." He then fell to sleep.

Meanwhile it was morning, and the gang was already up, making breakfast.

"Good thing we know how to cook, huh?" Yumi said.

"Correction, you know how to cook," Aelita smiled.

"No I don't," Yumi said, "I'm just making a breakfast sandwich. It's no big deal, honest."

"Whatever you say, Yumi," Jeremy said.

"Where's Odd and Rose?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe they're still asleep," Aelita said, "Let's wake them up."

"Good idea," Jeremy said. With that, they moved on to Rose's parents' room. When they arrived, they opened the door and found Odd and Rose snuggling together.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Aelita asked the others who nodded.

"How should we wake them up?" Yumi asked.

"I got an idea," Ulrich said. He walked up to Odd and Rose and yelled, "Odd wake up, you're missing all the food."

"What? Where?" Odd mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Nowhere," Ulrich grinned.

"You're funny, not," Odd said, going back to sleep.

"Fine, you can go back to sleep if you don't want any breakfast sandwiches," Yumi smirked.

Odd's eyes shot open, "Breakfast sandwiches?" he asked.

"Yep," Ulrich said, "If you want any, you better get up."

"Alright, alright, I'll get up," Odd said, then he woke up Rose, "Come on, Rose, you're going to miss the breakfast sandwiches."

"Breakfast sandwiches?" Rose shot up out of bed.

"Yep," Aelita said, "You want some?"

"You bet!" Rose got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Is she always like that?" Ulrich asked.

"Only when you mention breakfast sandwiches," Odd said, "It's one of her many favorite foods."

"Great, you have someone else to share your love of food," Aelita smiled.

"Not funny," Odd grumbled, "Now get out of here, I have to change."

"Whatever, Odd," Yumi said as she and the others walked out.

Meanwhile, Odd and Rose walked down the stairs to found their friends eating their breakfast sandwiches while there are two that remain untouched.

"What took you so long?" Yumi asked.

"We had to get dressed," Rose said.

"We know that, but it shouldn't have taken you that long," Jeremy said.

"She had to comb her hair," Odd said, pointing at Rose.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait for me!" Rose said.

"Well, I didn't know it would take you that long!" Odd shouted.

The gang laughed at their playful argument, "Anyway, let's go get our sandwiches!" Rose shouted, running to get her plate.

Odd sighed, "You and your sandwiches,"

"Hey, don't deny that you like them!" Rose said.

"I like them, I just don't get excited when someone mentions them," Odd grinned.

"Are you making fun of me boy?" Rose asked in a playful, threatening tone.

"If I was, I would be imitating you getting all excited about breakfast sandwiches," Odd grinned wickedly.

"You wouldn't," Rose said

But Odd would and he did, "Look at me, I'm running around like a maniac, trying to get my breakfast sandwich," Odd said, running around the kitchen table. That did it. Rose tackled Odd to the floor and wrestled while laughing. Few minutes later Odd pinned Rose to the ground, "You lose," Odd grinned.

"No fair!" Rose pouted.

"You two done yet?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep," Odd said, getting off of Rose.

"Let's eat," Rose grinned.

"They act so much alike, no wonder they're best friends," Jeremy whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Odd, Rose, and the others were sitting in the living room, "Okay we need to ask you two a few questions," Jeremy said.

"Shoot," Rose said.

"How did you and Odd meet?" Jeremy asked.

"We already answered that," Odd said.

"We need to know more, though," Aelita said.

"Okay, we'll tell, but listen well because we're not repeating anything," Rose said as the others nodded, "Okay it started while we were only eight. Mom and dad brought home a boy that was homeless."

"That boy was me," Odd said.

"What do you mean 'homeless'?" Jeremy said, "Doesn't Odd have any parents?"

"He did, but," Rose trailed off.

"They died," Odd said sadly. (A/N: I know Odd's parents didn't die on the show, so this is a little AU.)

"Sorry," Jeremy said.

"It's okay," Odd said.

"Do you mind telling us how they died?" Ulrich said.

"They got murdered," Odd said.

"Dennis," Odd said.

"Dennis?" Yumi asked.

"A leader of an organization called the Black Talons. Their goal is to create the perfect assassin by mixing animal DNA into human DNA, and sell to the highest bidder in the world." Rose explained.

"The perfect assassin?" Jeremy asked, "Not possible,"

"It is," Odd said, "Imagine someone with animal features and the ability to kill any way possible. Slowly and painfully, fast and easy, torturous and painful, anything."

"Not to mention that it enhances the person strength and mind, making them strong and smart. Too bad they'll be under Dennis's control," Rose said.

"Too bad for him, Dennis couldn't control me, so I manage to escape," Odd said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aelita asked.

"Odd is…"Rose paused.

"One of the people that he experimented on," Odd finished. The gang's eyes went wide.

"They've experimented on you?" Jeremy asked.

Odd nodded, "And I wasn't the only one. Before me, the Black Talons experimented on other people, and they didn't survive," The gang gasped in horror.

"What do you mean they didn't survive?" Ulrich asked.

"The experiment was too much for them. Their bodies and minds couldn't take it. Some of them managed to last for a few minutes before they had a meltdown." Rose said. The gang gasped in even more horror.

"That's not the scary part," Odd said, "Some who managed to withstand the experiment, have lost their humanity."

"What does that mean?" Yumi asked.

"It means their minds have become completely animalistic. Their human mind and conscious have completely left them," Rose said.

"So it made them go on a rampage, out of control. And once the Black Talons realized that they can't control them, they kill them on the spot." The gang gasped in pure horror.

"How horrible," Aelita said.

"Those innocent people. How could they?" Yumi said.

"And I thought I've seen worse (Xana) this takes the cake," Ulrich asked.

"If I may ask, Odd, how did you survive all of that?" Jeremy said.

"It was strange," Odd said, "When they experimented on me, my mind was completely gone, but somehow my conscious completely remained. It was screaming at me to get the hell out of there, and so I went off and destroyed anything and killed anyone that got in my way, and escaped. Once I did, I used up all my energy, thanks to my rampage, and passed out near an alley."

"At the time, my Mom and Dad found him and brought him here, where we helped him get his human mind back." Rose said.

"Why did the Black Talons kidnapped your Mom and Dad, anyway?" Jeremy said.

"Because they were once part of the organization," Rose said, "Once they found out once they were doing, they quitted."

"They knew I've been experimented on and figured that the Black Talons would come after me so they took me in." Odd said.

"We had travel all over the world for three years to make sure the Black Talons doesn't find us. When Odd and I were eleven and we moved to France, Mom and Dad had to send him to Kadic Academy so they make sure the Black Talons don't get him when they found us, while Mom and Dad home-schooled me." Rose said. (A/N: Again, AU.)

"Oh so that's why they kidnapped your parents. They know you're linked to Odd so they figured they can use you to get to him." Jeremy concluded.

"Bastards." Odd muttered.

"So what does your cat form look like?" Ulrich said.

"I'll show you," Odd glows purple as he transforms into his cat form. (A/N: If you want to know what he looks like, look on the third chapter. He looks just like that, except older.)

"Wow," Yumi said.

"Odd can't talk in this form but he can communicate with you somehow," Rose said as Odd turns back to normal.

"Amazing," Jeremy said.

"So what are we going to do?" Yumi asked.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"How are we going to rescue her parents?" Yumi asked, "We can't just leave them to the Black Talons' hands."

"She's right. We need to find a way to rescue them." Jeremy said.

"What can we do, Einstein," Ulrich asked. "We don't know where they are. And even if we do find them, how are we going to rescue them we got no weapons."

"Actually," Rose said, getting everyone's attention, "We do have weapons."

Rose opens her parent's closet and found stun guns, concussion grenades, and suits, "My parents kept them just in case the Black Talons finds us."

"Cool," Ulrich said in awe.

"But where do we find them?" Aelita asked.

"I know where," Odd said, "It's in America."

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked.

"Thanks the experiment, I'm good at remembering things," Odd sighed, "I guess that's a good thing in getting turned into a freak."

"You're not a freak, Odd." Yumi said, "You're our friend. And nothing will change that."

"Thanks guys." Odd said.

"Okay, better relax while you can," Rose grinned, "Because tomorrow you start training,"

"WHAT?" Everyone except Odd yelled.

"What? You thought me and Odd would do this without any training? You guys need to do some training before we go to the Black Talons' base."

"How are we going to train?" Ulrich asked.

"They got some training equipment in the basement," Odd said making everyone look at him, "What? How do you think me and Rose trained."

"That settles it. We start training tomorrow. So get some relaxation time. You'll need it." Rose said as the others nodded. Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

"Ah, so she came back with my project after all, and they brought friends. Good. More candidates for my experiment." Dennis said. Before he left, he put a video camera to watch their every move.

"You won't get away with this, Dennis," Tommy said from his prison cell.

"Oh but I will. And thanks to lovely daughter I have my project back, along with a few others," Dennis grinned maliciously.

'Oh Rose, please be okay,' Marie thought worriedly.

A/N: Oh wow this chapter is long! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote, EVER! Okay before I go, I decided to be merciful and at least give you the title of the new story I'm working on, but that's it! I'm not gonna update it until I finish my other stories or unless I get a review asking me to start updating it. It's called "An Odd Darkness" and I bet you figure out what's it about by using the title. And if I decide to be merciful again, I might give you a preview of it on the end of the next chapter. IF I decide to be merciful. Okay I'm outta here. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training

A/N: I'm back with a whole new chapter. First I would like to thank Shamira the Guardian for helping me with ideas for this story. I owe you one, Shamira. That's it, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

"Wake up!" Rose shouted barging in the room that Ulrich and Yumi are in.

"What?" Ulrich mumbled.

"You need to get up. It's time for training," Rose said.

"Do we have to?" Ulrich asked, sitting up.

"Unless you want to die by the Black Talons' hands, I suggest you get your lazy ass up," Rose said. (A/N: WHIPPED!)

"Okay, okay, I'll get up," Ulrich said, "Just give me time to wake up, Yumi."

"Whatever," Rose said.

"Where's Odd?" Ulrich asked, shaking Yumi to wake her up.

"About to wake up Aelita and Jeremy," Rose said, "Which is about to happen right about…"

A shout came from Rose's room.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd pouncing on Jeremy in his cat form," Rose said, "He did that to me one time, and ended up with a face full of water,"

Rose and Ulrich laughed at that, then Rose turned to leave, "Meet us in the living room as soon as you get her up." Rose said, gesturing to Yumi and left.

In the living room, Odd was trying to hold in his laughter, while Jeremy was glaring at him, "Don't you know that it's rude to pounce on someone, especially if they're SLEEPING!" Jeremy said.

"I can't help it!" Odd said, grinning madly, "You just looked vulnerable back there. I had to do it!"

Jeremy looked away, grumbling.

"Where's Rose?" Aelita asked.

"Waking up Ulrich and Yumi," Odd shrugged.

"I hope she doesn't do it the way you do," Jeremy said.

"No, I don't," Rose said, walking in the living room, "Because if I did, it wouldn't be funny, just painful."

Jeremy and Aelita cringed while Odd rolled his eyes.

"Where's Yumi and Ulrich," Odd asked.

"On the way here," Rose said, "That Yumi is a heavy sleeper. That girly shriek of Jeremy's didn't wake her up,"

Odd and Aelita laughed while Jeremy glared at Rose, "I'll have you know that furball here pounced on me while I was sleeping," Jeremy said, glaring at Odd.

"Aw, come on, Jeremy, it was funny, lighten up," Odd said, grinning.

"No, I won't," Jeremy crossed his arms.

"Looks like we missed something fun," Yumi said, walking in with Ulrich.

"Nothing fun at all," Odd said, "Jeremy's just mad 'cause I pounced on him."

"While I was sleeping," Jeremy glared at Odd.

"Odd, you shouldn't have done that," Ulrich shook his head, "At least let me get a camera first,"

Everyone laughed, except Jeremy, who was pouting childishly. (A/N: Out of character)

"Okay," Rose said, taking a deep breath to stop laughing, "We can make fun of Jeremy later. Right now we need to train now."

"Where are we going to do that?" Yumi asked, "I don't see anywhere we can train here."

"Come with me," Rose said, gesturing them to follow.

The gang walked out in a huge backyard. The gang was in awe, "Your backyard is huge, Rose," Yumi said.

"Naw, it's not that huge," Rose said, "Just enough room for me and Odd to train."

"You need this much space to train?" Jeremy said.

"Yes," Odd and Rose said in unison, making the gang nearly face fault.

"All right, we need the training equipment and weapons," Rose said, "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Ulrich said.

"Me too," Odd said, going into the house with Ulrich.

"So now what?" Jeremy asked.

"You guys can fight, right?" Rose asked.

"I can't fight, but Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi can fight," Jeremy said.

"I know Odd can fight, I've seen him do it before," Rose rolled her eyes, "I just want to know if you three can fight."

"Me and Ulrich can," Yumi raised her hand, "But Jeremy and Aelita are just geniuses, and they can't fight."

"Don't worry, I got something that is useful to them," Rose smiled at them.

"We're back," Ulrich called out walking outside with Odd, holding the training equipment and weapons. Ulrich brought some targets and Odd brought the stun guns.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Stuck in traffic," Odd shrugged, which made Rose bop him on the head.

"Dummy," Rose said and Odd stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, here's how we're going to train," Rose called out, getting everyone's attention, "We have to hit these targets, but it's not as easy as it sounds. These targets can fly around and fire back at you and they're very good at hiding in the skies. And judging how cloudy it is today, you're gonna have tough time."

"How are we going to know where they'll come in from?" Yumi asked.

"That's where Jeremy and Aelita come in," Rose looked at Jeremy and Aelita.

"Us?" They asked in unison.

"You. Now here," Rose gave them black goggles with green lens.

"What are they?" Jeremy said.

"They're for tracking enemies that are hiding. Just tap the lens to turn them on," Rose said.

"Thanks," Aelita smiled.

"You're welcome," Rose smiled back.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Ulrich said.

"Patience, Ulrich," Rose took out a controller and hit the on button. The targets starting floating then they took off into the skies, "You might want to get your guns. And Aelita and Jeremy, you might want to turn those goggles on."

Everyone did as they were told and waited. "Jeremy, where are they coming from?" Ulrich asked.

"Two of them coming at your right!" Jeremy said as the two targets came down and fired at them. They quickly moved out of the way and fired at the targets, but missed.

"When you said it's not as easy as it sounds, you weren't kidding," Ulrich said.

"You think I joke about stuff like this?" Rose asked and Odd quickly transformed into his cat form.

"Guys, one of them is about to fire straight from above you!" Jeremy said.

They look up and saw that the target was about to fire. Odd quickly jumped up and slash the target to pieces.

"That was close," Aelita commented.

"How many are left?" Yumi asked.

"Four," Rose said.

"And three of them are coming from behind you!" Jeremy shouted and the others quickly moved out of the way from an assault by the target. Ulrich fired at the target and managed to hit one of them, but the others hit him on the legs.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted running over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said, slowly getting up, "That stung though."

"Just be glad that was a stun laser," Rose said, "If that was a deadly one you would have lost some blood and been burning badly." The others wince as Odd destroyed a target and hissed at the others, "He needs help. You can still fight, right?" Rose asked Ulrich, who nodded, "Good."

"Rose, watch out!" Jeremy said as Rose turned around to see a target firing at her. Rose moved out of the way and fired her gun at the target, hitting it.

"Not bad, Rose," Yumi smiled.

"Thanks," Rose said. A hiss got their attention. They looked up to see Odd pointing at the sky.

"The last two targets are still in the sky, no doubt trying to catch us off guard." Rose said, looking up for the targets.

"You never said that they could be smart," Ulrich said.

Rose shrugged, "Slipped my mind. Now Jeremy, where are they?"

"They're still in the sky. I can't tell when they are going to attack," Jeremy said.

"We just have to wait then," Rose said.

"Uh-oh," Aelita said.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"They split up," Aelita replied.

"Smart bastards," Yumi muttered, "Now what?"

"No doubt they're going to attack us from both sides. Yumi, you and Ulrich look on one side, me and Odd got the other," Rose said.

"Got it," Ulrich and Yumi said.

A target swoops down on Ulrich and Yumi's side. Ulrich tried shooting it, but missed and ended up getting hit on arm. Yumi fires and hits it bringing it down, "You okay, Ulrich?" She asked.

"Yeah, still need practice though," Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, we got plenty of time." Rose said.

"Here it comes!" Jeremy shouted as the last target came down on them. Odd quickly jumped up and slashed it to pieces.

Jeremy whistled in relief, "That was close."

"I'll say." Aelita said.

"Looks like we need more practice," Rose said as Odd transformed back into normal

"Don't worry, we'll get better," Yumi said.

"Good." Rose said. "Oh, by the way, Jeremy and Aelita don't think I'm counting you out. I'm gonna have to teach you how to use these guns." Aelita and Jeremy nodded

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," Odd said.

"Odd, it's still morning and we haven't eaten breakfast yet." Rose said.

"That's right," Odd said then he grinned, "I'll eat first then go to sleep." He went back into the house and everyone either laughed or shook their heads.

A/N: That's it. The next chapter, the gang is going to infiltrate a Black Talon base, but it's not the one Dennis is in. You'll understand next chapter. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dennis's challenge

A/N: It's been so long since I updated this story. I honestly thought about discontinuing this story since I haven't wrote it in such a long time. But since I got some reviews asking me to continue this story, I figured, "Meh, what the heck, I'll give it a shot." So now this story is back from the dead, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If you ask me that I own Code Lyoko, which I obviously don't, I will send Sissi after you. Just kidding. I'm not that evil (shudders). Seriously, I don't own Code Lyoko.

It's been a week since the gang left Kadic Academy and they've been training ever since. Ulrich and Yumi have been doing well. They've handle the targets very well and they lasted long spars against Odd in his animal form. They were lucky, too. Because when Odd fights in his animal form, he goes feral, meaning that he doesn't hold back and almost kills them in their spars. Odd apologized about it and they forgave him for it, but wished that he held back a little.

Aelita and Jeremy have been doing well, too. They've gotten used to using guns, thanks to Rose, and been doing well in target practice. They didn't spar against Odd, knowing that they won't last long.

Odd and Rose have heen training as well. Just because they dealt with Dennis and the Black Talons before, doesn't mean that they should slack off on training. They did great and were evenly matched in their spars, even when Odd is in his animal form.

"I think we're ready to take on the Black Talons," Rose said.

"You think so?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, you did well on your training," Rose said, "So, we're ready to take on the Black Talons."

"Even if we are ready, how are we going get to America?"

"Leave that to me," Rose grinned.

Odd then noticed something on the couch, "What's that?" He walked over to pick it up.

"What's that, Odd?" Aelita asked.

"It looks like some kind of video tape," Odd said.

"A tape?" Jeremy asked, "Of what?"

"We won't know unless we find out," Rose said, "Put the tape in, Odd."

Odd did and they turned on the tv.

"Hello, my friends," Dennis said as he appeared on the screen.

"Who's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Dennis," Rose growled.

"If you are watching this, then you're back home and you know that I have your parents, Rose," Dennis smirked and Rose growled, "I would gladly give them back to you. However, you must complete my challenge."

"What challenge?" Yumi asked.

"I have Black Talon bases all over the world, including France," Dennis said, "If you can take them all out, I will free your parents and gladly return them to you. However, if you fail or simply refuse, I will either use them in my experiments or kill them. I suggest you choose wisely, because right now, I hold your parents' lives in my hands." The tv went off.

"That monster," Odd snarled, "We have to go now."

"Take it easy, Odd," Aelita said, "We need to figure out where the Black Talon base is, first."

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I know how," Rose smirked.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Rose led everyone to the basement.

"Um, why are we in your basement?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see," Rose smirked. She put her hand on the wall and an elevator appeared.

"Where did that come from?" Yumi asked in shock.

"It goes down to the lair," Rose said.

"It's underground," Odd said.

"You have an underground lair?" Aelita asked in shock.

"Cool, isn't it?" Rose grinned as the elevator opened, "Well, aren't you coming?"

A few minutes later, the gang was inside the lair. There were supercomputers, weapons, and other stuff that had never been seen before. But what really amazed them is that there is a giant, black airship in the middle of it.

"Is that an airship?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"Yep!" Rose chirped, "You like?"

"It's amazing!" Yumi said in awe.

"That's nothing," Odd said, "Wait until you see the inside."

Another few minutes later, The gang were inside the airship. It was basically a flying house. It has a kitchen, a training room, and a game room.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Aelita said.

"I know," Rose said, "We used this to travel everywhere in the world when we were on the run from the Black Talons. After we moved here in France, we built an underground lair to keep the airship and all of the other equipment in."

"Wow," Jeremy said.

"So is this how we're going to travel around the world to take down the Black Talon bases?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep," Rose chirped.

"But won't people be suspicious when they see a giant black airship flying around everywhere?"

"That's why we have cloaking technology, Yumi," Odd said.

"When do we leave?" Aelita asked.

"In a few minutes right now, if you want," Rose said, "All we need to do is type in what we're searching for, pack up the equipment, and we're good to go."

"Then I guess we should start packing, then," Jeremy suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at Kadic Academy, the day after the gang left, the principal started to send out a search party for them. He had called their parents to tell them that their kids are missing. He had also been getting recent calls from the parents, asking have he heard any word about their children. Unfortunely, the police hadn't found them yet, but are still searching and will let him know if they see any trace of them.

"No, Mrs. Ishiyama, I haven't gotten any word about your daughter," Delmas said on the phone, "Believe me, we're trying the best we can, but we haven't found her yet. Look, we'll let you know if we found your daughter, but until then you'll just have to wait." He hung up and sighed in irritation. It's been a week since those kids went missing and they still haven't found them. Where could they have gone that the police couldn't find them in over a week? Hopefully, they find them soon. Otherwise, things could get out of hand.

A/N: That's it. What do you think? Should I keep writing this? Or give up on this story? Review and I'll know.


End file.
